Talk:All's Well That Ends Well/@comment-4760525-20190921155433
Warning: HEAVY SPOILERS (but you already came to this page expecting spoilers, didn't you) So, just watched the finale, still shaking, and I have to admit that I'm not quite sure if I understand it. It occurs to me that the setup in the final scene may be open for interpretation as a more... imaginary story. 1. Clive, Peyton, Ravi, and the interview guy meet in a literally virtual room. Like, we don't even actually know that is real, do we? For the most part though, I guess it's safe to assume that what we saw of the three outside the virtual room was real. Whatever goes on inside though might be open to interpretation. 2. Later on, after the host is gone, Liv and Major don't take long to join the virtual room. Seeing how the whole interview was intended for broadcast, I really doubt someone that stayed hiding for ten years just came into a possibly still recorded virtual reality room to greet some friends. Actually we don't know if it was still recorded, but the risk seems grat nonetheless. 3. We see scenes of Liv and Major which, by my personal judgement, seem almost as if they were memories of Clive, Peyton, and Ravi. And I'm really not sure if life would work out like that for them, considering they have extremely well-known faces, since: 3.1. There's also the kids they rescued with them, supposedly zombies. Where do they get brain rations from? How do they go without being found out and probably exposed? Mind that there are likely still some Dead Enders out there, including Dolly Durkins. 3.2. Arguably the most surprising fact is that Liv and Major apparently decided against the "cure" (I don't like calling it that), even though throughout the entire series Liv has shown to want nothing more than turn back into a regular human. Which correlates with 3.3. Liv and Major offer Clive, Peyton, and Ravi that they might turn the three into zombies, presumably so they could spend their lives together. But why only now, ten years later? It's safe to assume the five stayed in contact during that time, seeing how neither were surprised to see the other, and got access to the virtual room in the first place. 4. This may not account for much, but the "blank space" full-on white style of that virtual room, while likely due to less expense in computing, really looks like a kinda undefined afterlife space to me. 5. Weren't we seeing the scene of Major arriving at the Renegade hideout twice, once without, and the next time including Liv? This does, however, point rather towards Clive, Peyton, and Ravi telling one story to everyone else, while actually knowing that Liv and Major are indeed alive and well. One might still argue that it could be part of their mutual imagination of how things might have worked out, but we're left without clarification. So, taking all of that into account, I think there's very well the possibility that we might have seen an imaginary ending of sorts. Most likely, it's intended to stay open to interpretation, although I have to say that it leaves me kinda unsatisfied (besides being sad about the series ending in the first place). So what do you guys think about this? Would love to hear some opinions on the matter.